


Unspeakable Pain

by Yulaty



Series: Temporary Bliss [5]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Unspeakable Pain

เราตกลง‘เลิก’กันแล้ว  
หลังจากปิดกล้องสตาร์วอร์สเอปพิโซดแปด

เราอยู่ด้วยกันสองคนในเทรลเลอร์ ในมือต่างก็ถือกระป๋องบรรจุเครื่องดื่มผสมแอลกอฮอล์ไว้คนละใบ สายตาสองคู่เลี่ยงหลบการสบตา

“พอเท่านี้เถอะ” ประโยคสะบั้นความสัมพันธ์หลุดออกไปจากริมฝีปากของเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่งเกินว่าที่ออสการ์คิดว่าตนเองจะสามารถทำได้ ปฏิกิริยาของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าเป็นไปตามคาด แทบไม่มีมัดกล้ามใดบนใบหน้าที่ขยับบอกความรู้สึก มีเพียงสายตาคู่นั้นที่สะท้อนบอกสิ่งที่อยู่ในใจเจ้าของมันออกมา

เจ็บปวด  
แต่ก็ยอมรับได้

วันใดวันหนึ่ง สิ่งนี้จะมาถึง เป็นสิ่งที่เราต่างก็รู้กันตั้งแต่ตัดสินใจเริ่มมันขึ้นมาแล้ว

 

“ดูแลตัวเองดี ๆ ล่ะ” เสียงของอดัมอู้อี้ในลำคอ ริมฝีปากเหยียดยิ้มอ่อนโยน

“ฉันก็ใช่ว่าจะโสดสักหน่อย” ออสการ์พูดกลั้วหัวเราะก่อนจะยกแก้วดื่มล้างความขมขื่นในลำคอ เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้พูดถึงแฟนสาวที่ได้คบกันมานานของตนเอง เป็นครั้งแรกที่เธอมีตัวตนอยู่ในบทสนทนาระหว่างเขาและอดัม

“ฉันคงไม่ไปงานเลี้ยงปิดกล้องนะ”

“กลับนิวยอร์กเลยงั้นสิ” เรียวคิ้วยาวเลิกขึ้น ไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่ แค่ไหนแต่ไรคนตรงหน้าที่ก็มักจะชอบปลีกแยกไปใช้ชีวิตส่วนตัวอยู่แล้ว

“ทำนองนั้น” ไหล่กว้างไหวเบา ๆ ประกอบคำพูด ก่อนอดัมจะวางกระป๋องเบียร์ว่างเปล่าลง “หายมานานแล้ว ฉันคิดว่าฉันควรไป” ถึงจะกล่าวเช่นนั้นแต่สายตาก็ยังมองที่เจ้าของที่พักโดยไม่ละจากไปไหน ออสการ์มองตอบ เข้าใจในสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายต้องการทันทีเมื่อสบตา เรารู้จักกันดีมากพอจะทำเช่นนั้นได้ เขาสาวเท้าเข้าหาร่างสูง ก่อนจะประกบปิดริมฝีปากของเราเข้าด้วยกัน

เนิ่นนานกว่าทุกที  
อดัมเอาแต่ใจมากกว่าทุกที  
แต่ทว่าออสการ์ก็ยินยอม ให้อีกคนได้ตักตวงไปให้พอ ให้สมกับที่มันเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

วงแขนนี้อุ่น  
ก้อนเนื้อใต้ฝ่ามือของเขาเต้นระรัวแรงราวกับว่าคนตรงหน้านี้เป็นเด็กหนุ่มเพิ่งเคยมีจูบแรก  
ออสการ์รู้สึกว่า มีของเหลวไหลหล่นจากปลายหางตาของเขา

 

กลิ่นน้ำหอมของอดัมยังคงอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ในอากาศ รสจูบขม ๆ เพราะเบียร์ยี่ห้อโปรดของอดัมยังติดอยู่บนปลายลิ้นแม้เจ้าตัวจะกลับออกไปแล้ว

ออสการ์พบตัวเองนั่งนิ่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ มือสั่นจนไม่สามารถถือกระป๋องเบียร์ได้อย่างเดิมเขาจึงวางมันลงที่โต๊ะตรงหน้า ข้างกันกับของคนที่จากไแ เรียวปากสีอ่อนเม้มแน่นเป็นเส้นตรง เขาไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร ยังไง หากใครสักคนเข้ามาตอนนี้ ออสการ์คงทำอะไรไม่ถูก รับมือไม่ได้ ดีแต่ต้องห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้ร้องไห้ฟูมฟายออกมาอย่างที่มักจะทำเมื่ออยู่ในอพาร์ทเมนต์เพียงลำพัง เขาเผลอขบริมฝีปากจนได้เลือดโดยไม่รู้ตัว แล้วสติก็กลับมาเมื่อรสคาวแผ่ซ่านในโพรงปาก

…..เจ็บจนพูดไม่ออกมันเป็นแบบนี้เอง


End file.
